


【贺红】狼虎准爸（ABO）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※「接梗三部曲」完结篇





	【贺红】狼虎准爸（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> ※「接梗三部曲」完结篇

“贺天…”莫关山窝在贺天怀里，扭头用后者永远都无法拒绝的目光央求，“我想做…”

“无肉不欢”的狼犬已经“吃斋”四个月了。  
鲜嫩可口的五花肉整天在眼前晃悠，狗子的哈喇子都快拖到地上。  
但他只能看不能吃。  
为什么？  
因为小橘猫肚子里揣了崽。

Alpha面不改色，心里不断给胯下二两肉下达“坐下！卧倒！禁止起立！”的命令：“真的想？”  
Omega扶着微微隆起的肚子略艰难地翻身，凑近伴侣的喉结，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔：“嗯。都四个月了…”  
行叭。贺天落败地叹气。小兄弟被撩拨得不听指挥，他有什么办法。

孕期四个月胎儿情况已经稳定，但贺天仍然万事小心生怕伤了莫关山和孩子。他轻搂Omega柔软的后腰，凑过去和他挨得更近。  
偏凉的肚子贴上Alpha相对温暖的小腹，莫关山舒服地轻哼。他扬起下巴，半眯着眼去找贺天的唇。孕期的Omega信息素不再简单是自身单调的柠檬味，清新果香染上纯正威士忌，醇厚却不浓烈，叫人只嗅一丝便迷醉其中。  
贺天的手抚过莫关山的脊背。体型削瘦的Omega在有了身孕后好歹被喂胖了些，可那对蝴蝶骨依旧硌手。贺天不悦地皱眉，啧，小莫仔还是吃得太少，得再帮他多长点肉。  
大手触及莫关山圆润干爽的后脑，贺天单手扶住，弯下颈骨，微启双唇含住莫关山热情的舌。

接吻对于贺天和莫关山来说，总是一件令之幸福和满足的事。他们忘情于激烈啃咬、血唾交融，也醉心唇舌缠绕、耳鬓厮磨。  
贺天知道莫关山最喜欢他叼着他的舌尖不放，喜欢贺天用他的舌头描摹自己的形状。当贺天用柔软的尖端缓缓蹭过他的每一粒舌苔，酥麻的快感便如扑簌的小型烟花炸裂在莫关山的每一节脊柱；而当贺天的舌头伸进他的口腔深处，轻扫舌根，莫关山又会像被挠了痒的孩子一样笑到泄气。  
而莫关山同样也知道，贺天最喜欢的，是他生涩地探着自己那软软的舌尖，像怕生的小动物一样认真地舔舐他的每一颗牙。贺天会唇角含笑，大方地咧开嘴，任由莫关山从他整齐洁白的门牙开始，顺着牙齿和牙龈的交界线，一颗、一颗、再一颗；偶尔被尖尖的虎牙不小心扎痛了，莫关山的舌头会和受了惊的兔子一样嗖地缩回去，这时贺天会霸道地吻住他，眼神警告不许脱逃；莫关山不得已只得继续，努力伸长舌头，闭着眼探寻贺天藏在最里面那颗牙齿的模样。时间久了，每一个凸起，每一处凹陷，甚至贺天左下边倒数第二颗牙齿上的虫洞，莫关山都能用舌尖熟练地描绘。

孕期的Omega异常敏感，仅仅一次缠绵的接吻，莫关山就被贺天吻得动情。他抬起右腿，蹭进贺天两腿之间，半昂首的性器搭在Alpha大腿根，在无意识的磨蹭中落下几滴透明液体。  
贺天察觉到莫关山的渴求，他低声轻笑，另一只手摸到Omega的尾椎。下方的穴口已经开始分泌体液，考虑到莫关山腹中的胎儿，他按捺下提枪就上的冲动。  
贺天有双漂亮的手，手指更是修长。他不怎么费力便触及湿漉漉的穴口，抚摸莫关山光滑的臀肉，半只手掌插进Omega浸满液体的股缝，随后抽出，五指推开粘稠的肠液，这才小心翼翼地将第一根食指没入一张一翕的穴口。  
莫关山在他插入的瞬间发出一声甜腻的呻吟。贺天立即停下动作，紧张地观察Omega的状况。  
“发、发什么愣啊…”Omega气息不稳，张口却是不满的埋怨，“继续…”  
见他神色无恙，贺天才敢继续动作。四个月没做，贺天只放进一根食指就被似火的肠道夹得老紧。他试着小幅度动了动，刚被指腹推开的肠肉在他收回力量后不遗余力地再次凑过来。他开始在莫关山身体里搅动，随着手指的移动，更多润滑用肠液涌出穴口滑落在贺天手心。Omega的脸逐渐变红，情欲将他的眼角蒸得湿润。贺天突然摸到某个隐藏在肠道褶皱里硬硬的凸起，他坏笑着封住莫关山双唇，曲起指节，抠弄那一点时加了分力。

“唔！”莫关山的惊呼全被贺天堵了回去，他的眼眶因为这过分的刺激迅速聚集水雾，没过一会儿便消失于红色鬓角。  
贺天憋着笑，共鸣的胸腔震得莫关山胸口发麻：“还做吗？”  
Omega使劲咬了Alpha的舌尖，贺天嘶地一声放开他。  
“你…”莫关山挤掉眼角残余的生理性泪水，冲贺天挑衅地扬嘴角，“四个月没做，怕不是不行了？”

费了老大劲，贺天才将噎在胸口的这股气咽下去。  
莫关山还在盯着他笑，表情和中学时期那个飞扬跋扈的男孩如出一辙。他吃准了贺天没法在特殊时期对他做什么过分的事，便一而再再而三地挑战他的底线：“实在不行，换我上你？”  
“呵。”Alpha被气出冷笑，他捏着Omega的下巴恶狠狠地威胁，“这笔账先记着，以后我们慢慢算。”  
“你连现在都伺候不爽我，”莫关山一把握住贺天粗长的阴茎，欲求不满的神情逼得Alpha濒临抓狂，“还妄言什么以后？”

然而贺天再怎么霸道，也是个有脑子的人。他明白莫关山只是在逞口舌之快，于是便暂且随他而去。  
“竟然敢质疑你老公。”贺天故作咬牙切齿状，捏住莫关山的鼻尖左右晃，“你给我等着，待会儿有种别哭着求我！”  
“就你那点儿手上功夫还让我哭着求你？”莫关山乐了，“行啊，来！我倒要看看，你都有什么招数！”

有了莫关山的应允，贺天就像得了皇帝的免死金牌。他把莫关山翻转背朝自己，同时手下多加一根指头。Omega几乎忘了屁股里还塞着根东西，以一个轻颤回应Alpha的抽插；而贺天则将注意力全部放在手上，二指配合着在莫关山的肠道内抠挖、搅弄，时不时弯曲指节将紧致的肠肉撑开些。手指很快增加至三根，Omega的呻吟也越发绵长。贺天觉得差不多是时候，便抽出手指换成蓄势待发的阴茎堵在洞口。  
他抬起莫关山一条腿，使其下身张开到一个合适的角度；随后缓缓挺腰，以极慢的速度将小兄弟送进它最爱的温柔乡。

插入的过程对习惯了一步到胃的莫关山来说简直就是煎熬。他半眯着眼，几乎仅凭触感就能在脑海中描绘贺天的龟头破开自己的穴口、温柔却强势地将收缩不已的肠肉挤压开来、每一条饱含汁水的褶皱都被它撑平到极致的淫糜画面。饱胀感从身下传达至大脑，莫关山在贺天阴茎的根部抵到自己的穴口时长声喟叹。他在心里默念刚才没好意思说出来的大实话：狗鸡的鸡儿完胜他的手指。  
从未有任何一次进入比这一次更令贺天紧张。他舒了口气，额头都冒出虚汗。莫关山看上去还不错，贺天悬着的心放下大半，便扶着Omega的肚子开始小幅度顶胯。  
莫关山被他顶得蚊子哼哼。被填满的感觉确实不错，但贺天和磨洋工没什么区别的抽插把他折腾得昏昏欲睡；敏感点也不是每次都能擦过，他压根不信贺天找不到它的位置，分明是那狗鸡怕他受太多刺激伤到自己和孩子。这种得而不足的煎熬令莫关山烦躁。孕期Omega的脾气总是奇奇怪怪，来的快去的也快；但只要来了，就很致命。

正咬着后槽牙细碾慢磨的贺天肋骨上突然冷不丁挨了一肘子。他吃痛地缩成虾米，莫关山这力道够劲的一击差点把他揍软。  
“贺天。”推开贺天，莫关山坐起来，神情冷漠，“起来，我们换个姿势。”  
他捂着肚子，跪向床头，单手撑在枕头上：“从后面操我。”  
如果放在平时，别说这么露骨的语言邀请，不等莫关山摆好姿势贺天都得饿狼扑食；但今日不同往昔，后入的姿势相比其他总能进得更深，贺天担心…他总在担心。

看着伴侣那副自从自己怀孕后就经常出现的顾虑表情，莫关山不耐烦地咂嘴，一巴掌呼贺天脑袋上：“老子他妈的又不是件易碎品！你的种！老子的崽！也不可能一碰就掉！”  
这一巴掌倒是把贺天拍醒了。他忽然想起前不久陪莫关山孕检时医生嘱咐他的话：“孕期第四到六个月，适当同房有益于宝宝成长。”  
被小橘猫挠了鼻头的大型犬想通了，他喜滋滋地跪坐起来从身后抱紧莫关山，替他稳稳托住小腹：“老婆说的有道理！”  
“我呸！”莫关山又拿手肘去拐他，“我是你老公！”  
“是是是，老公说的都对！”

话是这么说，贺天其实依旧仔细把握着分寸。龟头刚好能触及莫关山的生殖腔口，那个原本只比鸭蛋大一点点的器官内正孕育着一个全新的小生命，属于他们二人的小生命。想到这里，贺天看着莫关山的眼神都温柔了。他蹭着Omega的后颈，轻柔地舔舐啃咬他的腺体：“莫仔…”  
“叫你爹呢？”Omega气还没消，不过他没赏Alpha一个后头槌已经算宽宏大量了，“插进去又不动，干什么，种蘑菇吗？”  
贺天很委屈，他明明想和小莫仔调调情来着，奈何选错了时间。

Alpha任劳任怨地动起了腰，比刚才更为深入的体位让Omega满足地叹息。贺天的抽插幅度仍然不大，但他每次都几乎全部抽离、再一举顶到底端的技术确实令莫关山叹服，更别提柱身重重碾过肿胀起来的前列腺的感受。莫关山爽得发抖，嘴角溢出破碎的吟哦。他有点撑不住了，一只手臂的力量有限，更何况还坠着个肚子。正当他准备开口唤贺天，一只温暖有力的大手覆在他的手上，五指入缝。  
莫关山怔了怔，轻喘着扭头，正好对上贺天满含柔情的视线。  
“撑不动了是吗？”Alpha声线沙哑，声音却是无与伦比的温和，“没事，放松，有我。”

莫关山鼻子忽然就酸了。  
七八岁的那场浩劫，爸爸将他从混乱中救出，男人发丝凌乱、手背沾血，却那样坚定决绝地告诉他：“别怕，儿子，有爸爸在！”；十一二岁，他在学校被人诬陷偷了笔盒，委屈地哭着回家时，妈妈蹲在他面前为他擦干眼泪：“别哭，儿子，妈妈信你。”；而现在，这个拥他在怀的男人，在他累了乏了撑不住的时候握住他的手，对他说：“没事，放松，有我。”  
眼泪夺眶而出。

贺天瞬间失了方寸。  
他退出莫关山的身体，抱着他坐在自己腿上，捧着Omega的脸低头去找那双珊瑚色眼睛：“莫仔，莫仔？哪儿不舒服？”  
莫关山说不出话，只是低着头一个劲地掉眼泪。  
贺天以为他疼狠了，急得伸手就去够手机准备打120。  
“...贺天，我没事。”莫关山拉住他的手臂，脸埋在Alpha的肩窝处，“我没事…”他吸了吸鼻子，声音闷闷的，“我很好…真的没事…你别着急…”  
Alpha的手落在Omega的后颈上。贺天不知道莫关山为什么突然哭，但他能感受到伴侣低落的情绪：“吓死我了莫仔…我还以为…”  
莫关山抬头打断了他，他细抚贺天的脸，眨了眨通红的眼睛。伴随着眼角的泪滑落的瞬间，莫关山对贺天绽放一个发自内心的微笑：“谢谢你。”

贺天不明白莫关山在谢他什么，但他觉得这一刻的莫关山美得不真实。他一把攥住莫关山的手腕，总觉得如果再晚一步，他可能就会消失不见。  
Omega被他捏疼了，先前被感动掩埋的躁意又重新露头：“...我谢谢你你为什么恩将仇报？”  
贺天被这低下八度的嗓音质问得一愣。满面和煦的莫关山不见了，取而代之的是凶神恶煞的小莫仔。  
这才是我熟悉的小莫仔。  
莫关山一巴掌扇他脸上，当然并未用多大力：“合着我给你一次好脸色看还是我做错了？！”  
被这巴掌扇得懵头懵脑，贺天这才意识到自己不小心将心里话说了出来：“没有，莫仔，你没错，是我错了！”

好不容易营造的一点温馨气氛被搅了个干净，莫关山脾气冲顶，突然想起来他们有什么事还没做完。他垂眼瞧了瞧贺天胯下的一柱擎天，冷笑着伸手弹两下：“哟，还这么精神呢？”  
贺天头痛地发觉莫关山自从和他在一起后被自己带得愈发欠操。他架着莫关山的咯吱窝把人举起来，对准自己的阴茎慢慢往下放：“不要乱动！我不想吵着宝宝！”  
莫关山乐得开心，他就是喜欢看贺天被他撩得不行还不敢造次的吃瘪样：“我反正是没劲了，接下来全都靠你…卧槽！”  
没生过崽、生理课还总睡觉的Omega直到胸脯被Alpha含住，才反应过来自己似乎犯了个滔天大错。

给莫关山吸奶——这便是贺天给他准备的究极惩罚。

面对面骑乘的姿势让Omega的乳首很轻易便被Alpha叼入口中。贺天架着莫关山，配合着顶胯的动作有节奏地吮吸Omega微微隆起的乳房。  
龟头顶至生殖腔口时莫关山体内总能升腾一股酸胀感，而这股酸胀感似乎对乳腺也有所影响。贺天对顶弄和吮吸的间隙节奏掌控得十分到位，莫关山甚至怀疑他背着自己偷偷做了这方面的功课——比如如何科学挤奶。  
莫关山不太喜欢被玩弄胸部，虽然他是个男的并没有什么好在意；但以前贺天有事没事揉捏他的胸脯、甚至当众掐拽他的乳首时，他总会油然而生一股异样感。  
而这股异样感、夹杂些许胀痛和刺痛，在此刻放大到极致。  
“…松口，贺天！”莫关山试图推搡埋在胸口的那颗头，可惜浑身软得没力气，“感觉…好奇怪…胸口…似乎有什么要出来…啊！”

怀孕四个月的莫关山被贺天成功嘬出奶；而由于其快感过甚肌肉收缩导致肠道收紧，贺天也在同一时刻被他夹射，精液尽数释放在他体内。  
可喜可贺。

Alpha的精液可以为孕期的Omega提供一定安抚作用，不过事后还是清理干净为好。贺天把洗澡过程中就昏昏欲睡的莫关山抱回床，掀起被子盖在二人身上。  
“贺天…”闭着眼睛的Omega迷迷糊糊地似乎在说梦话。  
“我在。”Alpha从背后搂紧他。  
“我…嗯…我爱你…”

关了灯的房间静谧许久。

“我也爱你，我的小莫仔。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *注（这个很重要看过来都看过来！）：现实中，孕妇和老公啪啪啪时，男方的jer一！定！要！穿！衣！服！杜牌杰牌冈牌什么牌都好，但是一！定！要！穿！因为精液里的前列腺素可能引发孕妇子宫收缩，易导致流产或早产。文中是ABO设定，什么“A的精液可以安抚O”，都我xjb编的，知道了吗？！


End file.
